Delayed Tea
by olgatheodora
Summary: Tea with the Derevko sisters: as scary as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this story during season three, shortly after meeting Katya, but long before meeting Elena. As you will see, this story is very AU! It is also heavily tinged with crack. After all, how could a story about the Derevko sisters having tea together without serious bloodshed be anything other than a bit silly?

"_You see what power is- holding someone else's fear in your hand and showing it to them." _

_ -Amy Tan_

_Been a long time, Jack. What brings you to my door?_

He hadn't been in touch as often as she would like. Given her druthers, she would have preferred him on his cell-phone twenty-four/seven, always talking to her.

That is, if he wasn't available to be physically next to her. Which he wasn't.

She shifted in her seat, reminded again of how unfortunate that fact was.

She tapped her nails randomly against the china of her teacup, ignoring it as it grew colder and colder. Stared vacantly at the wall. Looked around the dim room, noting the bundled up laptop on the counter.

She really, really hated Siberia.

A knock rattled the door, a distinctive one. She set her cup lightly on the rough wooden table and crossed the small room, pulling open the door to a swirl of snow and a familiar face.

"I kissed your husband," Katya said plainly, almost smugly, hands tucked in pockets and shoulders around her ears. "Can I come in?"

"No," Irina replied, and started to shut the door.

Katya sighed and shoved through. "You did ask me to send him a kiss from you," she pointed out, shedding her coat and grabbing Irina's cup from the table. She downed the remainder of the lukewarm liquid and grimaced. "How long have you been sitting here, Irina?"

"Long enough," Irina replied shortly. She examined her sister critically, harshly. "A peck on the lips does not equate with shoving your tongue down his throat."

"You had someone spying on me, then," Katya replied blandly, refilling the cup from the kettle on the rickety stove.

"No, I can just tell when you've taken something that's mine. You have an indisputable air of mischief about you."

Katya sighed, shrugged. "Fine. I did 'shove my tongue down his throat', as you so delicately put it. Just wanted to see what I had missed by turning down that assignment."

Irina sat in the chair across from her. "Hindsight is twenty/twenty."

Katya sipped the scalding tea. "Indeed."

"Did you see Sydney?"

"A glance. She moves like you did at her age. Beautiful girl. She could have easily been my child."

"She's not."

Silence.

"Is Elena here?"

"In the back room."

Footsteps. "Is someone taking my name in vain?" the dark-haired woman quizzed, carrying a sheaf of papers in beautifully kept hands. Irina glanced at her own, dry and chapped from the cold, and Katya's, callused and with closely clipped nails.

"I was just telling Rushka that I kissed her husband."

"Been naughty again, have you? Don't shoot her here, Irina, the house is already dreadfully hard to clean in a blizzard without a body in the corner." She pushed back her hair, which tempestuously curled and brushed her shoulders.

Irina felt the sudden urge to dramatically slump down onto the table and beat her fists against the wood.

Katya eyed her carefully. "She's about to fly into a tantrum."

"It's her prerogative as the youngest to do so if she chooses," Elena replied. "You shouldn't have done that with your own brother-in-law, anyway. How… _icky_."

"I hardly think it qualifies for incest, Lena," Katya said in return, moving to get another cup of tea.

"I'd stop drinking if I were you," Irina commented with dark humor. "Because the privy is outside."

Katya shrugged, continuing to fill the cup. "You'd like it if I froze to death, wouldn't you?"

"You're getting off easy," Irina scoffed. "You should have seen what I did to the _last_ woman who kissed my husband."

"Who was…?" Katya asked with a bob of the head.

"Not worth mentioning," Irina finished, and stood.

Elena spread her papers over the now vacant table, examining them carefully. Irina and Katya retreated to opposite corners of the room, eyeing each other warily as Katya continued to sip from Irina's liberated cup. Irina raised a brow, peevish, and deliberately stomped her way to the cupboard to retrieve another drinking apparatus. This time, it was a small glass, more suitable for alcohol than anything. She carefully filled it to the brim with an unlabeled bottle from the back of the cupboard, staring defiantly at Katya as the sharp cinnamon liqueur hit the back of her throat.

Katya glared at her. That was, after all, her personal stash.

Elena sighed. "You're both hopeless."

Irina refilled the glass, draining the last drop from the already nearly empty bottle. "I refuse to be civil to the woman who would have tried to seduce my husband, given the chance."

"He isn't seducible," Katya retorted, thunking the cup down onto the counter. "Not anymore."

"Then explain what happened in Panama," Irina replied, forgetting her resolutions, and tossed the second shot back.

"A-HA! So something _did_ happen in Panama, I knew it did!"

Elena placed her head in her hands, listening to the middle sibling and youngest child try to shred each other with words. She sighed and massaged her temples.

"Sharing a house with the two of you is like living in a war zone," she muttered. "Would you both please sit down? _Please_?"

They exchanged a final glare and sat down on opposite ends of the table. Elena sighed into the ensuing quiet. "Thank. God."

"He never would have loved you," Irina whispered, wounded at the imagined puffiness she saw on her sister's lips.

Katya matched her serious look with one of her own. "We'll never know, I suppose."

"You would have failed at my mission."

"We'll never know," Katya echoed. "And it was my mission, Irina, it always was. If I hadn't have broken my leg… then he would be my husband, Sydney would be my child." She blinked slowly. "And he would be in my bed."

Elena watched Irina carefully, searching for signs that she would throw herself over the table to strangle their sister. She saw none, but that never meant anything.

Irina loved to play games.

They all did.

Irina's hands clutched the edge of the tabletop with a white-knuckled grip. "Don't toy with me, Katya."

Katya blinked again, holding her glance. "_Mine_."

Irina jerked momentarily, as if she had been hit with a taser. Shook her head slowly in denial. "Never yours. Always mine." She stood slowly. "Always."

And went to bed, hands cold against her equally chilled skin. Drifted to sleep, barely feeling Katya sitting beside her on the mattress. A phantom hand stroked her hair, and phantom words slid across the icy air.

"Always yours, little sister. He'll always be yours, never fear me."

She fell asleep to hands that had pinched, snapped, and held her almost every year of her life. Elena watched from the door, cradling the discarded cup of tea in her slim hands. She gave Katya a questioning look.

Katya shrugged, standing carefully and tiptoeing out across the floor. She quirked a brow at Elena as she passed her, and disappeared into her own room.

Elena considered her youngest sister with a soft smile. Moving softly, she placed the refreshed cup of tea on the nightstand, a faint hint of steam twisting up from the amber liquid. She herself slipped away to bed, luxuriating in the silence.

Irina dreamt of drinking cold, delayed tea in bed with Jack, and slept happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation of _Delayed Tea. _Thanks to Laura, whose fault this is, and to Penumbra, who said something I had to include. ;)

"_Will you walk into my parlor?" said the spider to the fly._

_ -Mary Howitt_

"So he was standing there in an undershirt- well built fellow, I grant you that- and he had that awful wound on his side-"

"So what did you do?"

"I'm getting there, Rushka, I'm getting there!" Pause. "I felt his liver."

"WHAT?!"

"I felt his liver. What? This is unusual?"

"Katya, it's his _liver_. You don't just go around groping other peoples' internal organs!"

Elena sighed as she prepared dinner on the counter, despairing at the wilted leaves on the lettuce and the bickering of her siblings. "She had a valid reason, Irina. He could have been bleeding internally."

"I don't care!" Irina spat, slamming a palm onto the tabletop. "She touched his liver! She's not allowed to do that!"

"I just wanted to make sure he was going to live," Katya muttered, snapping open a magazine. "Tch."

Irina scowled, and sat back in her chair. "Is that all you touched?"

"The only internal organ, yes. Unless you count the back of his throat." She peered cautiously over the top of her magazine, eyes sparkling.

Irina seethed. "That's all?"

"No, Rina. We made mad passionate love on your daughter's kitchen table as well." She threw down her magazine with a sigh. "Of _course_ that was all! Idiot."

"Careful, Katya," Irina gritted between her teeth. "Careful."

"You have such a youngest-child complex, Rushka," Katya said, sighing, and snatched her glass.

"This could easily resolve itself with knives in the middle of the night, Katya," Irina warned, eyes narrowed as she watched her tea disappear.

"I'm pretty sure that's what tipped him off," Katya murmured thoughtfully. "The table/knife trick has always been a bit of a family trait…"

"You used that? On who?"

"An informant." Katya shrugged.

Elena paused and turned around. "I've never used that trick," she pointed out, leaning carefully against the counter.

"It was my trick originally; Katya stole it," Irina replied, and tried to grab her cup back. Katya held it out of her reach.

"Well, normally I would have done something different, but I wanted to pay homage to you, little sister. I even wore leopard for the event." Katya grinned, and tossed back the rest of the tea. "I thought he'd appreciate it, after your performance in Bangkok."

Irina stood, tapping a foot loudly on the floor. "And you say _I_ have a complex. You are the epitome of the middle-child."

She left the room, resisting the urge to cuff Katya on the head as she passed her.

It was difficult.

Elena gave up on being the mature, adult older sister, and filled a small glass with vodka. She immediately swallowed the liquid, wincing. "The two of you… what is this now, the House of Hellions? God forbid we get a visitor."

Katya smiled menacingly, displaying her sharp teeth. "Such a shame, when I am so hungry."

Elena stared at her.

And refilled her glass. She left the room with a shake of her head, leaving the ingredients scattered across the counter.

Katya drummed her fingers against the table with a low sigh.

Now she was bored.

She considered refilling Irina's cup, only to remember the bitterly cold walk that she had taken only a few short hours ago to the privy, and decided against it. She was just about to hunt down Irina- not hard to do, in such a small building- to say something infuriating, when she heard a metallic beep.

She glanced, startled, at the small counter across from the stove. The blanketed bundle beeped again.

Irina's computer sounded _pissed._

Doubtless her brother-in-law was trying to get in contact with his wife. Again.

She paused and considered what would happen if she unwrapped the computer and happened to type a reply… an Irina-like reply… and neglected to tell her little sister that her husband was online.

Katya could think of better ways to die, but she _was_ very bored.

She unwrapped the laptop and quickly opened it, scanning the bold red words as they appeared.

_I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU._

_IRINA?_

_HELLO?_

She smiled quietly, and checked the door. No raging Russian sibling.

Yet.

_I'm here._

Nothing.

_Are you still there, or have you decided not to speak with me after all?_

_I'M STILL HERE._

_What do you have to tell me?_

Nothing.

_Jack?_

Nothing.

She played a hunch.

_Feeling guilty?_

_WHY WOULD I FEEL GUILTY?_

_Indeed. I never feel guilty after kissing my in-laws._

She grinned, imagining him sitting in his car and jerking back from the screen.

_That's right. Irina knows all. So, did you enjoy it?_

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT._

_Yes, you do. _

Pause.

_FINE. _

_IT WAS AWFUL._

She considered this. Irina would be pleased at the response.

Katya, however, felt like digging out her knives again.

_Bastard._

_THE- _

_HELLO, KATYA._

_Hello, Jack. I'm heart-broken, I hope you know that. _

_I CAN TELL. IS SHE THERE, OR IS SHE OUT PILLAGING?_

_Sure you don't want me? Or Elena, I'm sure she'd be happy to talk with you._

"What kind of havoc are you wreaking now?" Elena asked, walking back into the room warily. She looked at the screen, and her jaw dropped. "She is going to kill you."

Katya shrugged. "Irina! Jack wants to talk to you."

Irina's footsteps thumped across the floors at rapid speed until she reached the table in the kitchen. Irina scanned the lines as Katya stood and moved quickly around the table, watching as her sister's face grew livid with rage.

"You were busy," Katya said innocently, rolling empty Irina's cup in her palms. "I just wanted to help." She batted her eyelashes dramatically.

Irina, torn between committing murder and ripping her husband a new one, decided to prioritize.

_So many people to kill, so little time. _

_HELLO, DEAR._

_You're just trying to make me forget what you did. _

_WELL._

_You kissed her._

_TECHNICALLY, SHE KISSED ME._

_And she touched your liver._

_I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT IT WAS OFF-LIMITS, AS WELL. IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I HAVE RESOLVED TO NEVER LET ANYONE TOUCH MY LIVER AGAIN._

_I'm going to rip it out._

_YOU'LL HAVE TO COME SEE ME TO DO THAT._

_It can be arranged. _

Katya examined her nails. "What is she telling him?" she asked Elena, curious.

"That's she's going to rip out his liver," she replied, reading over Irina's shoulder.

"Can I watch?" Katya asked, feigning interest.

"Shut up, Katya," Irina replied, glaring.

_SO YOU'LL JUST TURN UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, IS THAT IT?_

_When you least expect it, my bullets will come screaming through your window. _

_SOMETHING TO REALLY LOOK FORWARD TO._

_I always am. Goodbye._

_I'M NOT DONE YET._

_So?_

She stood up in a snit, tossed a ferocious look at Katya, and left the room.

IRINA.

Elena sighed, and plopped down in the chair.

_My apologies. Rushka has yet to learn the most basic of common courtesies. _

_AND WHO DO I HAVE THE HONOR OF SPEAKING WITH NOW?_

_Elena. _

_THE THIRD IN AN UNHOLY TRIO._

_Aw. You really are sweet._

_DEREVKO WOMEN CERTAINLY SEEM TO THINK SO. _

_No wonder she loves you. Your sense of humor is comparable._

_YES. WE BOTH ENJOY TRADING BLOWS. IT'S OUR VERSION OF FOREPLAY._

_No wonder she always looks so happy after running into you on a mission. How nice of you to keep her on her toes._

_I DO TRY._

She paused and pondered the situation. Katya looked startled when a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Lena?"

No answer.

"Elena?"

_I think it's time you came to dinner, Jack. _

_DO YOU?_

_Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly._

_I'LL TAKE THAT AS AN ENGRAVED INVITATION INTO THE SACRED REALM OF THE DEREVKOS. WHERE CAN I FIND YOU?_

_Where is it cold, windy, and always snowing?_

_THE ALPS?_

_Funny. You have thirty-eight hours to make your way to the steppes. I'm sure you can find us if you really try._

_handel4me has signed off_

Katya rounded the table and read the last few lines.

"Oh my God," she muttered, and smacked Elena's shoulder. "Are you insane?"

Elena crossed her arms in front of her chest smugly, and leaned back in her chair. "Quite possibly," she replied. "I am, after all, your sister."

Katya shook her head, stunned. "Rina will die."

Elena shrugged. "Hazard of the trade." She stood and sauntered out of the room, calling for her other sister as she went. "Irina! We're going to have a visitor…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Do I contradict myself? Very well then I contradict myself, (I am large, I contain multitudes)._

_ -Walt Whitman_

"You're not talking to her, are you?"

Irina looked up from her position on the bed, papers spread around her as she tried to concentrate. "That wouldn't be very mature of me, now would it?"

Katya raised a brow. "But you haven't spoken a word to her since last evening… well, not a civil word, anyway. I scarcely think that the impressive stream of expletives you screamed counted."

Irina considered her for a minute. "Sit down, Katya," she finally said, sweeping a sheaf of papers into a pile to clear a spot. "And I haven't spoken to her because I have yet to see her today."

"Using your training to keep track of her movements all day just so you're never in the same room that she's in does _not_ constitute as a real excuse." She sat next to her, leaning back against the pillows.

"It was careless and inconsiderate for her to do what she did," Irina replied, back completely straight.

"Rushka…" Katya sighed, and handed her the cup she carried. "Have some tea."

"What did you do to it?" Irina asked, cautiously sipping.

"Nothing at all," Katya assured her.

Irina took a larger sip, eyes fluttering shut.

"Darling," Katya continued, her tone gentle, "you know that all Elena is trying to do is get you laid."

Irina choked on her tea, nearly snorting it up her nose and spilling it on the blankets.

"Katya!"

"It's the truth." She patted her sister on the back. "We do care about you, after all."

"Katya, I want you to go away, okay?"

"Elena was only working out of your best interests."

"Katya. Go."

"Okay. Come out for dinner, or I'll kiss your husband again."

"Katya, I have a knife within arms reach."

"So do I." She shrugged. "That's not a valid threat anymore, at least now that you're an adult and reach higher than my waist."

Irina sighed and her shoulders slumped dramatically. "I could have killed you more efficiently _before_ my late growth spurt."

"Undoubtedly. Dinner should be ready any minute… unless, of course, darling Jack fails to show up." They held a measured look.

"I'm not going to be upset if he doesn't," Irina said defensively. "We're in Siberia, after all. He can't just hop on a plane and fly halfway across the world for _dinner-_"

"And dessert," Katya inserted wickedly.

"-and expect to get away with it and not be noticed. Don't you understand, Katya?" Irina asked insistently, and grabbed her shoulders. "Discretion! Discretion is key! Discretion!"

There was a knock at the front door.

Katya grinned. "I'm sure Jack will be very discreet."

Irina shoved her back onto the headboard as she hurtled off the bed, running for the door.

"That impatient?" Katya queried, recovering and following a few steps behind. "Not that I exactly blame you, given my short experience with him."

"Shut _up_, Katya…" Irina muttered as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. She looked around the empty room. "Elena, where the hell are you?"

Her oldest sister entered behind her, brow raised. "Here. Sorry, was there a knock?"

Irina looked between Katya and Elena, suspicious. "Yes… will one of you be opening the door?"

Instantly Katya lounged back against the wall, brushing a hand across her cropped hair. "Rushka, I think you should do it, I'm very tired all of a sudden."

Elena nodded, pretending to steady herself against a chair. "Yes, I feel it too. Go answer the door, Irina." She glanced over at Katya. "We'll escort you, but I don't think either of us could possibly muster the energy to walk across the room _and_ open that big, heavy, door."

Irina stared at them, disgusted. "Do you really think I buy that sh*t?"

"No," Elena replied simply. "But you have two options."

"I do?" Irina asked sarcastically, and crossed her arms defensively.

"Yes. You can go open the door- because we're not- or you can let him freeze." Elena planted her hands on her hips and sent her an identical challenging stare.

Irina sighed and pulled sharply around, marching angrily towards the door. She pulled it open and scowled Jack, who stood with a similar scowl on his face.

"Do I need to know the secret password and hand shake, or will you simply let me in?" he demanded, glancing behind her to where her sisters waited with small feline smiles gracing their faces.

Irina feigned surprise. "You didn't tell him the secret password?" she asked her sisters mockingly. "You _know_ we don't let anyone in without it. Sorry, Jack. You'll have to find your way back to wherever you came from…"

He pushed past her to the inside and nodded a greeting towards the other two. "Hello, Katya. And you must be Elena."

She smiled. "Yes. Welcome to the House of Hellions."

He was momentarily startled. Dropping his coat in a corner (as no coat rack was available) he allowed himself a tiny smile. "It's very appropriate."

Elena smiled brightly. "Irina wasn't going to let you in," she told him, as if imparting a great secret. Katya grinned, and pretended to inspect her nails.

Jack shot a glance at Irina, who was obviously upset. "I noticed," he replied blandly. "I assume you've been taunting her night and day since Katya returned?"

"Yes," Katya murmured. "We've all been chatting like little birdies for days about my exploits with you."

Irina shot her a dirty look. "Jack, what are you doing here? Family bonding will not be helpful when it comes to keeping Sydney out of danger," she hissed.

He held his hands over the stove, keeping his back to her. "But would I ever turn down an invitation into the inner circle of the Derevko sisters? I thought you said you knew me, Irina."

"Don't play the innocent card with me, Jack. You kissed my sister!"

"She kissed me!" he replied, turning to glare at her. "And if you had been there, I assure you it wouldn't have happened."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she shot back.

"It means that if you had pulled yourself out of this hellhole for once-"

Katya and Elena exchanged a look.

"Why don't we eat?" Elena interrupted quickly. Irina and Jack both nodded curtly, and sat down on opposite sides of the table.

Katya sensed an opportunity, and she quickly seated herself in the seat closest to Jack, sending Irina an innocent look.

Irina seethed quietly.

"How's Sydney?" Katya asked, smoothing her napkin over her lap.

"Fine." Jack smiled bitter-sweetly. "She's always fine."

"And Agent Vaughn?" Irina said quietly, accepting a basket of bread from Elena.

Jack gave her a warning look. "Agent Vaughn is no longer someone to consider."

"I still have hopes for him."

"I refuse to let our daughter attach herself to a married man," Jack replied sternly.

"I doubt he'll be married for long," Irina posited. "Women like Lauren Reed are always found out eventually."

He dropped his fork. "Excuse me?"

"Agent Vaughn," she replied slowly, "has just been Derevkoed. She's Covenant, as far as I know."

He leaned away from the table. "How long have you known?"

She shot him a critical look. "Not long. A week at most. She's been very good at covering her tracks."

"Not as good as you, obviously," Katya said blandly. "Rushka, please pass the butter."

Irina sighed, handing over the small plate. "Thank you, Katya, for bringing up the sensitive past."

"Just trying to get you laid, remember," Katya muttered.

Jack froze. "Excuse me?"

Irina lunged for Katya's throat. "I have let your life continue for far too long," she growled as her sister blocked her hands. "Do you want to be buried back home, or can I just throw your body out the door and let it freeze?"

Katya sighed, and grabbed her sister's wrists in a secure grip. "Elena, perhaps it's time we left this party."

Elena smiled and patted Jack's shoulder. "Be careful with this table, it would be hell trying to find another one and drag it back here."

Katya pulled away from Irina and kissed Jack quickly. "Have fun, and try not to compare her to me."

She skirted Irina's next attack adroitly, disappearing into the hall with Elena.

Irina threw herself back into her chair, absolutely furious.

"So," Jack said thoughtfully, "those are your sisters in action."

She nodded, still scowling.

"You're the baby, aren't you?"

She bared her teeth in a grimace.

"They drive you insane, don't they?"

She picked up her knife and threw it across the room, smiling tightly when the metal tip buried itself into the wood of the wall.

"I see." He stared at her seriously. "Dr. Barnett would love to analyze your family interactions."

"Dr. Barnett can go to hell," she said sharply.

"I feel rather the same way." He ripped a piece of bread in half and offered her a piece. "Hungry?"

She considered throwing herself into his lap and showing him how much of a better kisser she was than Katya, but dismissed it as the thought of an irrational lunatic.

"No."

"Very well." He chewed it thoughtfully. "So this wasn't your idea?" 

"Of course not."

"Mad at me?"

"Of course I am."

"Miss me?"

She paused. "Possibly."

"Fine." He stood and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting like a hostile blind date."

Someone sniggered in the hall. Irina slumped back against her chair and sighed.

"Have you tried being a Derevko lately?" she asked, waving her hands in the air. "Huh? Have you? I reserve the right to be hostile for as long as I am sharing a residence with those harpies."

A gale of laughter from the hallway. She started to stand, intent on bloodshed, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back down.

"I do apologize for what happened. Although I can't quite figure out if you were more upset at the kiss or her groping my liver."

She tilted her head uncertainly. "I have to decide?"

"I suppose not." He sat down again, and pulled his chair close enough for their knees to touch. "I suppose you want to slice me open and give it a go yourself."

She shook her head. "No, I spent too much time as a teenager trying to replicate her actions. I've given up."

"It's always good to outgrow childhood habits."

She nodded, and walked over to the cupboard. She glanced questioningly at him. "Tea or alcohol?"

"Both."

She silently agreed, and filled the kettle with water. After placing it on the burner, she pulled out two small glasses and a bottle filled with dark liquid.

She plunked a glass of the syrupy liqueur in front of him, and he eyed it doubtfully. "What is this?"

She smiled secretly. "Katya's personal stash," she whispered. "Shh."

There was a scuffle in the hallway, and her smile grew.

He swallowed it quickly, and spluttered. "That is the most _awful_ liquid I have ever swallowed."

She tossed her own back with a straight face. "I know."

He reached for the bottle and poured another glass. He threw it back with the same grimace.

She smiled and patted his hand. "So. Why did you really come?"

"I feel the occasional need to drink gut-rot liquor with dark-haired women," he replied, toying with the glass. "I've just never done it in Siberia before."

"Weak, Jack. Weak." The kettle began to sing, and she moved to pull out the teabags and cups.

"I wasn't doing anything," he said, and shrugged.

"Startling," she remarked quietly.

"Are you about to bring up the kiss again?"

"No." She sat down again, handing him his tea. "Katya was just experimenting with hindsight."

"How so?"

"When she was twenty-two, she broke her leg. Her next mission was handed to me." She sipped her tea calmly, staring at him over the rim of the cup.

He blinked. "The mission? Your mission?"

"Well," she conceded primly, "_her_ mission. Do you feel gypped, Jack, at receiving the understudy, as opposed to the leading lady?"

He put his cup down slowly. "Irina, I'm going to be blunt."

She nodded serenely.

"I would never have followed Katya halfway around the world. Or your other sister. Or anyone else."

She tried to smile. "Is this your way of implying undying devotion?"

"I have my methods. Disappointed?"

"I was hoping for something more along the lines of bowing and scraping, but it will do," she teased lightly, and sipped her tea.

"You're drinking that awfully fast," he noted.

"Have to."

"If I may ask, why?"

"Because any moment Katya will saunter in and snatch it."

"So she kisses your husband _and_ steals your tea?" He sipped his own. "I'm all astonishment."

"I'm sure you are."

"If only I had known the kind of family I married into…"

"You could always ask for an annulment, I suppose. Except, of course, everyone would want to know why you were trying to annul a marriage in which you are technically a widow." Her knee nudged his purposefully, though the expression on her face was anything but playful.

"Too many questions," he sighed. "I could never be involved in such a public spectacle."

"Oh, I know. So you're stuck with myself and the whole clan."

"Weaker men would run screaming onto the steppes and disappear," he replied, and grabbed her hand suddenly.

She appeared not to notice. "Tired?"

"I'm afraid so," he said, though his grip on her hand said anything but that.

She nodded and placed her empty cup on the table. "Would you like to see my cubby of a room, then?"

"Depends on the quality of the mattress," he said seriously. "You know how hard it is for me to sleep on a bad mattress."

She began leading him towards the doorway to the hall. "I'll help you get comfortable."

He stopped her just before the door. "It didn't mean anything, with Katya."

"Oh, I know. If I thought it did I wouldn't be taking you to my bed. To sleep, of course."

"Of course." He gave her a surprisingly tender look, and pushed a strand of hair off her face. "Stay with me?"

"Of course. I couldn't leave you alone… to sleep… in the same house as my sisters. It wouldn't be proper, or polite."

He nodded seriously. "Good."

They considered each other for a moment, Irina leaning slightly towards him. His hand caressed her shoulder lightly, and she moved closer.

He slanted his mouth over hers gently, holding her against him for several minutes as they kissed softly in welcome.

She pulled away, smiling tenderly. "Welcome home, Jack."

"I'm very glad to be here," he replied, and followed her down the hall to her room, passing Katya and Elena who sat on the floor near the kitchen entrance. Katya smiled enigmatically, and Elena laughed quietly and waved. Jack shook his head good-humoredly, and shut the door.

Katya and Elena exchanged a look.

"For Rushka, that's the height of romance," Katya remarked, standing and offering Elena a hand.

"Insanely enough." Elena moved back into the kitchen and fetched two fresh cups. "Tea?"

Katya considered the bottle of her liqueur on the table and sighed. "Please," she replied, putting away the bottle. "Think we'll be able to get any sleep tonight?"

"Of course not." She sat down, pulling her long legs up to her chest. "The downside of our successful game."

Katya grinned. "I love games."

Elena laughed, and threw back her hair. "Me too." She pointed towards the wall, where the knife still clung to the wood. "And we know Rina does."

"You know what our next game will be, don't you?' Katya asked, adding sugar to her tea.

"I'm sure I do, but please indulge me," Elena replied, a glint in her eyes.

"I think it's time we paid a visit to our niece."

"Undoubtedly," Elena said, mock-seriously. "And perhaps this Lauren, as well. It's well and good for a Derevko to pull that stunt-"

"-but no one else can even come close," Katya finished. "She's no Rushka, that's for sure."

"Obviously." Elena's smile was feral, and her eyes glittered as she sipped the hot liquid. "We'll see just how much this Lauren Reed appreciates games."

"And how well our niece can play one."

Katya stretched languidly, and they began to plot their next game.


End file.
